Everyone Can See What!
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Inspired by the video Dan put on Youtube before he cut out the beginning. I unleashed my inner pervert and this is what happened ...


**Constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own real people, that would be bad.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They were taking a break between filming scenes. Ariana, Liz and Victoria lay on the floor cuddling. Ariana was on the bottom of the pile. Liz had her head on Ari's chest with Ari's arms around her. Victoria was on top with her head on Liz's stomach. Liz began to run her fingers through Victoria's soft hair which caused Vic to hum her appreciation. Liz then gave a swift yank.

"Oww!" Vic cried. "What was that for?"

"I was just reminding you of last night." Liz smirked.

Ariana giggled. Last night was fresh in all of their minds. It was one of the best nights they've had since they got together. There were kisses, bites, tongues, and fingers. At the time they couldn't tell which belonged to whom. There had also been toys … lots of toys … and a little master/slave action. Who knew that Ariana Grande was good at being a dominatrix? Liz and Vic sure didn't.

"We have to do that again tonight!" Ari said excitedly, wanting to be a dominatrix again ASAP.

Liz looked down at Vic and they shared a knowing smirk. "Why don't we get a head start right now?" Liz suggested as Vic sat up from her previous position.

"How? We're on set and there are people in here." Ari said, becoming even more confused.

Liz reached between Ari's legs making the petite girl gasp. "Then I guess we'll just have to be really quiet."

All three girls turned away from the small groups of conversing people. Liz made quick work of pulling Ari's thong down. "Mmm, red lace, my favorite." Liz smirked as she handed the panties to Vic.

"I hope you know that you're not getting these back." Vic said to Ari.

"It's ok." Ari said with a faint smirk. "I have like 7 of yours anyway."

Liz pouted. "Aww. How did you get so many? I only have 3."

"Well, since we always go over my house after work, that's just where they end up. Tori likes to go commando after we have fun." Ari answered.

"Hmm, I wonder if she's going commando right now." Liz pondered and she quickly unbuttoned Vic's jeans and shoved her hand inside. She pulled it out with a huge smile on her face. "Somebody's not wearing panties. " Liz sang. "And you're wet too." She noticed as she examined her fingers.

"Gimmie!" Ari exclaimed as she took Liz's fingers into her mouth. "Mmm." She moaned at the taste.

"Fuck." Liz and Vic whispered as the sweet sound came out of Ari's mouth. Ari released the fingers with a pop and giggled. "Sweet like candy."

"Now back to what we were gonna do." Liz smiled as her hand trailed up Ari's thigh and under her skirt. "Mmm." There it was again; that amazing sound that drove both of Ari's girlfriends insane.

Liz was now on a mission. She could feel the ever growing heat as she got closer. Once she felt the soft wetness, she coated her fingers in the fluids before plunging two fingers into the tight heat. Ariana gasped. Victoria, not having anything to do at the moment, decided to be look out. Most of the cast and crew already knew about their 'special' relationship, but they didn't want to get caught in an intimate moment. Ari bit her lip to hold in a scream as Liz added two more fingers. Ari buried her face in the crook of Vic's neck. She was so close to heaven when …

"Vic, we need you to change your outfit for the next scene." One of the crew members called.

All three girls grumbled their frustration. Liz withdrew her fingers which Victoria happily sucked before sprinting to her dressing room. Ariana lay on the floor and pouted about her sexual frustration. Liz lay on top of her as she had done before.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Liz promised.

"You better." Ari demanded. She then realized something as she felt a breeze down below. She giggled and announced, "Everyone can see my kookah." (A/N: I have no idea what she really said :D)

Liz almost gave herself whiplash as she turned to fix Ariana's skirt. The only people allowed to see down there were herself and Victoria. Both then realized that Dan was recording them.

"Cut that out!" Ariana exclaimed with an embarrassed laugh.

Dan walked over with his phone camera. "Hi, what's going on here?"

Liz and Ariana shared a knowing smile. "Nothing." Ariana giggled innocently as she waited for her other lover to return.

_**The End**_


End file.
